Sly Mantle
"At the end of the day I am glad I stand with her, and not against her" - Jedi Master Scerendo Tyran _________________________ Born Slaey'Mantiil, Sly was a member of the exotic alien race; Twi'lek. Unlike most Twi'lek Sly's skin was uniquely coloured jet-black. Originally born on the Twi'lek homeworld of Ryloth, Sly was taken along with her mother from Ryloth to be dancers on the club scene on Coruscant. Sly was seperated from her mother early on once leaving Ryltoh, she would never see her mother again. Sly took to the life of a dancer relatively well, at the age of 14 she was quite the crowd drawer at the popular club The Black Hole. Her owner, a human named Marzi would often refer to her as Sly'us, thus she grew accepting that her name was Sly or Sly'us. Marzi was fairly kind for a slaver, often allowing Sly time to rest, however he had a terrible temper. Once beating Sly unconscious after a terrible night of buisness. After a hard day of work, Marzi had given Sly the night off. She was tired and began her walk back to the small shack she lived in on her own. Gleaming from beneath a plasticrete drain the young Twi'lek spotted a gleaming chrome rod; a Lightsaber. Unbeknownst to the young girl it was a powerful weapon belonging to a surviver of Order 66, Jedi Master Braize Reaf. The inquisitive young girl became instantly enthralled with the exotic weapon and immediatly set about to get down into the drain and claim it as hers. Travelling down into the water way Sly made it back to the Lightsaber picking it up, an aged man tapped her on the shoulder, seemingly appearing from no where. Sly, scared and paniced instinctively darted off in the other direction. The aged Jedi Master gave chase eventually catching the quick and nimble Twi'lek, during the chase, Sly's reflexes were put on show as she dodged, ducked and weaved her way up and out onto the Coruscant streets. Braize Reaf could easily sense her presence within the Force. The Jedi Master, whom was no longer in contact with the Jedi Order took her in, freeing her from Marzi. Braize taught Sly the basics of the Force, guiding her through her emotions and showing her the true ways of the Jedi. Nearing the end of his life he knew his time was short, thus he sent Sly on her way to the Jedi Temple, sending along with her a message to the Order. The young Sly Mantle was welcomed into the Jedi Order with open arms quickly becoming a top student. Excelling in Lightsaber combat due to to her early dance teachings she became quite adept at Form IV's Sokan for her age. Revered Wookiee Jedi Master Tonbacca would hold side classes for the young Jedi as she honed her skills in the forgotten form. Sly befriended many during her time on Coruscant. Among them were Master Tonbacca's own apprentice young Ryan Meers also Scerendo Tyran, Chelsea Sapphire and Seradin Azroth whom were all well known Jedi among the Order. At the of 16, Sly was made the Padawan Apprentice of then Jedi Master Charlie Calmius. Sly adapted fairly well to the life of the Jedi accompanying her Master on many missions also befriending her Charlie's friend, Wookiee Jedi Knight Ir'Bacca. Charlie Calmius and Sly Mantle became quite the team, going on several missions to Tatooine due to her Master's abundance of inside contacts on the dry, barren world. However, as Master Calmius became increasingly involved with the ongoing struggle against the invading Imperial menace, Charlie asked Ir'Bacca to complete the final stages of her training, which he accepted without second thought. Sly was then sent on her first solo mission; a diplomatic mission to Chandrilla to deliver a message to an insider. However, Sly's mission was interupted when she was attacked by mercenaries working for a Dark Jedi. Knocked unconscious and druged, Sly was taken to the Dark Jedi's cruiser; the Darkness. Aboard the ship, Sly was held captive being forced to under go various experiments of the dark side. The dark jedi had somehow, through advanced Sith alchemy impregnated Sly, this was revealed to her upon her release. Finaly her captive revealed his name; Silenoz. Silenoz vowed to return one day when the time was right to take the child and raise him in the Dark side as his own student. Sly was released, she immediatly returned to Chandrilla to complete her mission, awaiting her was her Ir'Bacca. Immediatly breaking down in tears at the sight of her Master, Sly recounted the story to him. The Wookiee Jedi Knight promised Sly that no harm would come to the child, he then whisked her away to him home world of Kashyyyk to go through the pregnancy and raise the child until he was old enough to be taken into the Jedi Temple. The pregnancy progressed quickly with Sly giving birth to a baby boy at the age of 18. Sly and Ir'bacca both agreed that the speed of the pregnancy must have been the result of the dark side. Sly named the boy Teerm. Sly stayed on Kashyyyk along with Ir'bacca whilst she returned to fitness after the pregnancy. The training was grueling, here she learnt a lot of herself in combat and through the force itself. Ir'Bacca was ruthless in his re-training of the young Twi'lek, preparing her for the times ahead. Finally after two years of re-training the Jedi Council deemed her a Jedi Knight and was Knighted via a holo-communication. Ir'Bacca was assigned to tracking down a rogue Jedi whom had turned to the Darkside and Sly would return to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant with her son. Mother and son set out to return to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, however, upon arriving at Coruscant's orbit they encountered the advancing Imperial Navy hell bent on re-taking Coruscant and forming their New Empire. Sly readied herself to engage the descending fighters however, when she realised that she would not only endanger her own life, but infant Teerm's aswel, she abruptly set course for the hidden Jedi Temple on Ilum. Realising her responsibilities now not only as a Jedi Knight, but a mother too. Arriving at the hidden Jedi Temple on Ilum, Sly was greeted with mixed emotions. Some Jedi were angered that she did nothing to help, others thankful to see her alive. Many Jedi had perished in the attack on the Coruscant Temple and the invasion itself. Sly pushed on as many Jedi did, continuing their work as guardians of peace and justice in secret. She learnt that Master Calmius had been given seat on the Jedi Council. The Empire hunted the Jedi relentlessly and many lives were lost to the Sith and dark Jedi as the cloud of the dark side besieged the galaxy. Sly's thoughts however lay with her former Master, I'rBacca who was long over due to report in. Finally the Council sent young Jedi Knight Sly Mantle along with Padawan Ryan Meers to find the Wookiee Jedi Knight. The two scoured Tatooine in search of information leading to his dissappearance finally tracing the Wookiee's lightsaber to a ship liscence number and flight path. Sly and Ryan flew the Rapier, a Corellian YT-series freighter joint owned by Charlie Calmius and Ir'Bacca into the far reaches of the galaxy finally encountering a hidden space station run by a group of Dark Jedi. The pair infiltrated the station finding Ir'Bacca inches from death. With one last effort the Wookiee Jedi Knight would help Sly and Ryan fight their way off the space station finally sacrificing himself by slaying the Dark Jedi leading the cult and saving both Sly and Ryan from certain death in the process. Sly was devastated by the loss, however she found solace in the fact that her former Master saw her one last time as a Jedi Knight before her became one with the Force. Once Sly had returned to the Jedi Temple, Ir'Bacca was burnt in the traditional Jedi way infront of the entire Order. Sly was congratulated on her efforts and commended by the Council. At only 21, she was a well accomplished young Jedi already. Much of her worries during this stage of her life were centered around her son, Teerm, as he formed a close bond with Sly's friend Ryan Meers. Sly was soon assigned to orchestrate and over see a mission to break Jedi Master Tonbacca and his other Padawan out of an Imperial Prison, here she would meet her first Padawan, Gray Hazlen. Gray Hazlen and Sly formed an impressive duo. Gray however, held dangerous emotions and thoughts against the Jedi hunters that took his original Master from him. Gray abandoned Sly one day leaving his Jedi duty to hunt down the Jedi bounty hunters. Sly was soon sent by the Council to retrieve Gray dnd expell him from the Order if he had descended to far down the dark path. It didn't take Sly long to find Gray, as he made no effort to cover his tracks. Eventually tracking him to an abandoned mining station in the mid-rim. It was clear Gray had taken a dark turn for the worst. Gray, enraged with Sly's actions as she expelled him, attacked and the pair fought with blistering speed. Sly's experience with the Lightsaber out maneuvered Gray and during the emotion charged battle fell from a large cliff surviving, however Sly was unaware of this. Gray Hazlen would later return to the Jedi, a broken and battered individual. The Jedi Council spared him. He was hesitantly re-assigned to Sly and the two slowly but surely formed a close bond, having gone through the worst times together. Gray was eventually Knighted and he became a fine Jedi Knight currently running the Control Tower on Yavin. As Sly underwent numerous dangerous missions, after completeying Gray's training, they ranged from reconnaissance on Kashyyyk and Dathomir with Jedi Knights Seradin Azroth and Scerendo Tyran to infiltration and sabotage with Jedi Knight Chelsea Sapphire and Selek Fires. Ryan Meers however was held back from the Knight trials by his Master which frustrated Ryan to no end. Toward the end of Ryan's time as a Padawan, Master Tonbacca tragically passed away and Ryan dissappeared seemingly from the face of the galaxy after a short battle with a Dark Jedi. Sly was devastated by the loss once again, so too was Teerm who had come to see Ryan as his future Master. Scerendo Tyran would faithfully help Sly through these difficult times and along with Seradin, Charlie and Chelsea the five would form a strong bond and be named the New Guard. As a Jedi Knight Sly Mantle's mastery of Form IV's Sokan was completed and she even had mastered her own style of combat. Sly would help Seradin in capturing his new electric blue Lightsaber crystal and in a tremendous feat, she and Scerendo Tyran would save thousands upon thousands of lives as they evacuated a large portion of Commenor only moments before a deadly viral bomb exploded destroying much of the city. She was also selected to accompany a Jedi Strike Team to Korriban where the evil Dark Jedi Master Typhus would die in a epic struggle between the Jedi and the Dark side. Sly would also go on to orchestrate an attack on an Imperial flagship, the Burninator, a planned attack that would see Seradin Azroth and Chelsea Sapphire granted mastery promoted to the Jedi Council. Here she would also return to Coruscant to craft herself a new Lightsaber after loosing her original on Korriban. At this time, Sly trained two Padawan in quick succession, first was a female Togruta. Jaye Turner who would master her powers easily then, Indeeri Nestra. A male Nohgri. Both Padawan never formed as close relationship with Sly as young Gray Hazlen did, which dissappointed the Twi'lek to a certain extent. After numerous missions for the fragile Confederacy of Free Systems which was struggling to restore peace and justice to the galaxy, Sly was granted her mastery of the force along with Scerendo Tyran. The two new Jedi Masters were positioned as Liason Officers to the Confederacy of Free Systems as peace talks began with the Empire and the Desert Wind Union. Slowly a shaky truce was agreed upon and the Jedi returned to the Galaxy at large as the peace keepers and guardians. Sly and Scerendo's position transfered to the Senate and pair became the representatives of the Jedi Council at Senate meetings. Finally for their work they were both given seats on the Jedi Council at the same time. Sly's next challenge would be her newest student, Anikal Kolt. Anikal's training was quick and smooth as Anikal reached Jedi Knight in a matter of months. However it appeared to be down fall when he attacked an Imperial outpost in a shocking move. He declared to everyone that the peace would not last. Anikal was outcast from the Order and stripped from the Force. Sly Mantle is currently the youngest on the Jedi Council, she wields a silver Lightsaber. http://i6.photobucket.com/albums/y201/Sly_05/mantle-render-2-fixedsmall.png ---- Category: Characters